Ike
Ike is the main protagonist of the Tellius series of Fire Emblem, the tactical role-playing game series published by Nintendo. Background Born as the son of the leader of The Greil Mercenaries, Ike was destined for greatness from the get-go, traveling about and leading the Mercenaries after his Father's death. He vowed to avenge him (Of course) and kill the Black Knight while escorting Princess Elincia of Crimea back to her home. Powers & Abilities *'Armsthrift': This skill will not reduce the durability of any of Ike's weapons when activated. *'Shove': Pushes an adjacent target a few meters away. *'Patience': Increases Ike's chances at landing attacks and dodging attacks. *'Sol': When Ike successfully lands a hit he gains half of the health that he dealt onto his opponent. *'Luna': Halves the enemies resistance to physical and magical attacks. *Axebreaker: Increases Ike's chances to hit opponents and dodge their attacks if they are wielding an axe. *'Aether': Two consecutive hits, the first using the affects of Sol and the second using Luna. *'Heavy Blade': Heavily increases Ike's power while taking away some of his natural speed. *'Veteran Intuition': Increases Ike's chances to dodge attacks during battle. *'Nihil': Allows Ike to prevent his enemies from activating any of their skills in battle, apart from Nihil itself. *'Strength Taker': Every time Ike kills an enemy he becomes stronger. Super Smash Bros. *'Aether: '''Ike's signature skill. A combination of the Sol and Luna skills, this skill allows for a two-hit combo that ignores the enemy's defenses on one hit, and heals Ike for half the damage dealt with the other. Ike usually uses this skill by throwing his sword into the air, hitting the enemy on the way up, jumping after it, and grabbing the blade for a falling slash. **'Aether Dive': Ragnell is thrown to cover more horizontal distance but less vertical distance. **'Aether Wave': Ragnell is thrown far faster and emits an energy wave, however the sword strike is weaker than normal. *'Eruption: Using Yune's power to channel blue flames through Ragnell, Ike stabs his sword into the ground, causing an explosion of fire. **'''Tempest: Instead of emitting fire, Ragnell shoots out a burst of wind that sends opponents away from him. **'Furious Eruption': The vertical range of the blast is increased, however it deals far more recoild damage than normal. *'Quick Draw: '''Ike dashes forward and slashes the opponent with his sword. **'Close Combat': Ike simply shoulder bashes his opponent. **'Unyielding Blade': This is far stronger than the regular Quick Draw hoever it takes longer to charge and has a shorter range. *'Counter: Ike blocks an attack using his sword before counterattacking. **'''Paralyzing Counter: The counter deals less damage but it temporairly stuns the opponent. **'Smash Counter': A stronger and wider hitting version of Counter that takes longer to perform. *'Great Aether: '''Ike's Final Smash in the Smash Bros. series. After knocking his enemy into the air, Ike lights Ragnell on fire and jumps after his foe to hit them with a flurry of blazing slashes, ending with a downward slash that sends his foe back to the ground. Equipment *'Ragnell: The sister weapon of Alondite, Ragnell was blessed by the goddess Ashera and made to slay Yune, goddess of chaos. Ragnell is an incredibly powerful weapon, and it can fire shockwaves when swung for a ranged attack. When imbued with Yune's power during the fight against Ashera, Ragnell gained the ability to produce blue flames for a variety of attacks. *'Ettard: '''Ike's personal sword, from before he obtained Ragnell. While it lacks Ragnell's supernatural abilities, it's still a good weapon if Ike somehow loses Ragnell. *'Alondite: The twin sister sword to the Ragnell blade, possessing all attributes of it except for the color of the blade. *'Urvan': The most powerful Axe in Tellius that was wielded by Ike's late father. Feats Strength *Easily swings Ragnel, a two-handed sword with one hand. *Destroyed Ashera while wielding Yune's power. Speed *Can easily dodge lighting and meteors. Durability *Has endured attacks from Kurthnaga. Skill *Carries the two-handed blade Ragnell with one hand. *Led the Greil Mercenaries and later the Crimean Liberation Army in a war against the country of Daein to reclaim the country of Crimea *Is an extremely skilled tactitian, never losing a single member even when the opposing armies were consistently larger. *Defeated the Black Knight twice. *Slayed the Goddess Ashera, in an ironic twist, using Ragnell, one of the two weapons she blessed. Weaknesses *A bit naive *Fighting style is reckless and somewhat predictable *Has poor Resistance and Luck stats *Great Aether does not work if the initial hit doesn't connect with the enemy *Counter doesn't work if Ike is grabbed *Strength-Taker is useless in a 1v1. Fun Facts Category:Fire Emblem Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Fire Users Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Nintendo Category:Mercenaries Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Army Leaders Category:Humans Category:Completed Profiles Category:Protagonists